Amethyst Inferno
by Sandsstill
Summary: Adult content For Amethyst


**This would technically be chapter 11 of Amethyst.**

 **WARNING; SMUT-SMUT-SMUTITTY SMUTTY SMUT SMUT- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **NOTICE; THIS SECTION IS NOT NEEDED TO BE READ AND WILL NOT AFFECT THE REMAINING CHAPTER OF AMETHYST WITHOUT READING ITS CONTENT. IF YOU DECIDE TO READ THIS BE AWARE THAT IT WILL TAKE THESE CHARACTERS OUT OF THEIR NORM FOR THIS STORY.**

 **That's not to say they are different characters, but if you are old enough to understand there is a difference between how people act in public than how they are in private, you'll get it. This is off my normal path, a little er-romantic/sappy? in here because the story had that in it, if it sucks- eh, I never said I was good at this stuff or smut and have no idea, read at your own risk. If smut is all your expecting you will be disappointed as it seems I can't write this stuff without context. I may not be good at it or be horribly graphic or imaginative as it is a somewhat new area and this is one of the first stories I wrote at least a year ago that I had to alter significantly and lengthen to fit the context of the new story outline for Amethyst. But I didn't change the smut much and it does seem to reflect another one shot I have posted along these lines. I still think it's kind of funny so I left that part alone even if they are similar.**

 **Music suggestion; Andy Grammar; Good To Be Alive (Hallelujah)**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

 **Amethyst Inferno**

Judy opened the door bouncing as Paw-Paw stood in the doorway smiling. The doe wrapped around her grandfather after he had come inside and Nick shoved his paws in his pockets grinning as she let go and watched Stu walk in carrying a table that he sat in front of the couch. Nick looked it over quirking a brow at the odd piece of furniture as Judy fawned over it. Nick turned when he felt a light tapping on his head and turned as Paw -Paw sat his cane back down. "You gonna smack me with that thing every time we meet now?" He asked and tipped his ears forward as the old buck shrugged grinning. "Surely not. If that's the case I may just have to start calling you Pop -Pop."

Paw -Paw chuckled as he stuck the hook of his cane in Nick's shirt and pulled him down to his level as he adjusted his glasses. "Call me whatever you want son, but don't call me Shirley."

Nick laughed as he stood back up and untangled the old bucks cane from his tie. "Old Dad jokes. You really are a geezer Pop- Pop." Paw- Paw shrugged as Stu and Bonnie came back to the door. "You're leaving already?" Nick asked as Judy hugged her parents.

Paw- Paw nodded. "I hate the city. Just came to drop that off for Ju Ju. Take care of them both alright?" he asked and Nick looked to see Judy smiling before she hugged him and watched them walk out the door after Stu and Bonnie had given Nick a hug on top of a paw shake from Paw- Paw. He closed the door looking back at Judy as she ran a paw over the table and tipped his head. It was an odd piece of furniture. Carved legs that looked like they were bent at odd angles and more than half the table had carvings in it while other sections looked like they had never been touched.

Judy sat in front of it running a paw over the top and Nick scowled. "It's too short for a fox to use for anything and it's an ugly thing." Nick said and laughed as Judy threw a towel at him from the basket she had brought in folding laundry from. He tossed it back into the basket sitting on the arm of the couch watching Judy still fascinated with it.

"It's been in my family forever. It's handed down to the first born in our family when they get married and each one of us carves something personal in it before it is passed to the next generation. It was my grandmothers and my mothers. I can't believe they brought it to me before the wedding."

Nick shrugged as he stood up "They probably didn't want it to get damaged or something at the wedding. The guest list for your side of the family is over three hundred already and your mother is still inviting mammals to come. That's not to mention all our friends from work and the few family members I have coming. It's going to be a nightmare."

Judy giggled as she stood up and looked him over. "Is my shifty fox nervous? I thought you could handle anything."

"Har har" Nick teased. "After being swarmed by your sibling in what I like to call the Floficoughin'- How could I not be nervous. They almost smother me to death every time we are there."

"OK Nick. Explain the 'Floficoughin' to me hu?" Judy asked as he smirked and folded his arms as he leaned into the wall.

"Well I've heard your family call it something else, but, it is literally a flowing field of never ending cotton tails that can smother you to death and send you into a coffin if you aren't careful. I can't believe you have that many siblings."

"Speaking of siblings, Jason is coming by to see the new house and meet you in a few hours Nick. He's been out of town since before we got together in that Middle Eastern conference where they don't have any access to modern technology and doesn't know about you yet. And I did say we were good at multiplying, it wasn't just a math joke."

Nick narrowed his eyes as she looked him over from head to toe. "I know what you are thinking rabbit."

"Nick," she cooed as she walked to him with her lids half down in a seductive sway of her hips.

The fox smirked as he shook his head. "No. I already told you we don't do that until after we are married Carrots."

Judy bit her lip as Nick narrowed his eyes. The fox jumped as she bounced over the couch and started chasing him around the room. "Come on Nick! We are getting married in two weeks! We have been living together and sleeping in the same bed for a few months."

Nick laughed as he shot to the other side of the room, "Bad kitty! Stop chasing my tail!"

"NICHOLAS WILDE! I AM NOT A CAT!"

"Still might kill you Carrots." Nick smirked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why won't you let me have you?!"

"We've had this conversation on multiple occasions Judy. It doesn't work that way for foxes."Nick stood up straighter and adjusted his tie bouncing his brow with a lecherous look on his face as Judy glowered at him. "Haven't you ever heard all good things come to those who wait? I promise I'll make it worth your while." Nick turned to leave singing the tune that had been stuck in his head for months and had become a constant earworm. "I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me." Judy narrowed her eyes as his tail flicked several times when he went towards the door that led into their kitchen.

 **~Smash~**

"STOP SINGING THAT INFURIATIING SONG!" she screamed as Nick jumped from where a vase had smashed into the wall not far from him. "I swear if I hear it one more time I'm going to bite you!"

Nick turned and tilted his head with narrowed eyes and set his ears watching as Judy fumed. "Judith Laverne Hopps." As soon as he said the name her ears fell and after seeing him stick his paws on his hips with his tail slashing around agitatedly behind him she cast her eyes to the side as her face flushed. "You forgot to take your pill today didn't you?" Nick smirked and tried not to roll his eyes as she covered her face with her ears mumbling before he grabbed the broom from around the corner and did a light sweep to clean the glass into a pile. He walked to her where she had fallen onto the couch sniffling with her face still covered before swiping one of her ears away from her face and smiling as she looked up at him teary eyed. "Judy, this will pass you know. It's only two weeks. Just go take the pill."

Judy frowned at him and narrowed her eyes as she mumbled again and Nick quirked a brow as he asked her to repeat herself. "I already took it! They aren't working anymore!" Nick tilted his head and leaned in closer getting a better smell of her before he had to fight letting his eyes go wide and forced a soft smile as he bent to his knees in front of her. She wasn't lying about it, he could smell the medications _and_ her. They hadn't spent the majority of the day together as Judy had been with her mother most of the day until Stu had come to pick Bonnie up with Paw-Paw because they were putting together the last preparations for the wedding. Nick had spent the day with Finnick watching the football game he had missed yesterday and gotten back just before the other males arrived because the girls had been rather secretive about their plans, even dragging Nick's mother into whatever they had been getting together.

"Carrots, you know I love you."

"Then why won't you explain it to me!? It's not like I don't understand the physics here Nick. You're the only one I'm ever going to be with so what difference does it make if it's now or in two weeks! Its' your fault I'm in heat anyway!"

"It's not that simple! We just don't go that far Judy. Knotting someone isn't the same as anything else. It's complicated."

"If I'm the only one you're ever going to do that with why is it complicated? You won't do anything with me and you know how much I want you! You're driving me crazy!" Judy ground her fists together as she jumped from the couch.

"If that's all I'm doing maybe I should leave!" Nick stomped the other direction before he stormed out the door slamming it as he left. Judy stood there open mouthed before she shook her head and started picking up the laundry still feeling her fur on fire and fighting a cold sweat.

Nick jumped into his car peeling out of the driveway shaking his head and drove around for a good forty five minutes before he had calmed and took a breath. He couldn't imagine what it was like for someone her age to be dealing with that for the first time and to be around the one who had caused it on a constant basis had to have her struggling. But there was an aspect to the physical side of things he hadn't been able to explain to her and was afraid to cross that bridge because if anything, it might scare her, or hurt her. He was already worried about it and trying to figure out how to explain it was eating him just as much as the fact that he wanted her just as much. He chuckled thinking about his mother having to deal with him the first time he had gone through it in high school when he was fifteen. Now he almost felt sorry for anyone who had to deal with a hormonal teenager because he imagined Judy was faring worse at her age with what he had already been dealing with with her. He bit one of his fingers shaking his head as he turned the car around. She wasn't a teenager. Maybe if he couldn't get past that one point he could do something else for her. He pulled into the driveway of the little house they had rented parking the car before he walked to the door and stopped. She was upset when he left and he had left angry so he stopped and knocked.

Judy had cleaned up the mess from the vase and had to mop the floor afterwards to make sure she got everything cleaned up so no one got any glass in their feet. She was kicking herself for letting her hormones get the better of her again and had spent some time cleaning trying to keep herself busy until she went back to the living room and started folding laundry. As angry as Nick was she didn't expect him to come back soon. They had only had a few little fights, but she had seen him get agitated at work and knew when he needed to blow off steam that it was better to leave him alone until he calmed down. She didn't bother turning when she heard the light tapping on the door. She stood there continuing to fold the laundry, now sprawled out on her family table as she looked at the clock. She had been expecting Jason anyway, even if he was more than an hour early. He was always really early or really late. Her brother 'the reporter' was well known to be punctual for meetings, but had a tendency to show up really early due to the fact that it was a habit for catching someone off guard for an interview, or he was notoriously late after having been chasing after someone.

Even if they didn't see each other all that much he was also an odd ball out like Judy and also the prankster of the lot, always pulling some kind of stunt that either had mammals rolling on the floor or wanting to throttle him. He also had another odd tendency for rabbits that often left Bonnie yanking his ears chastising him for his language. Judy was still trying to fend off the last of her onslaught and though a good laugh may have been in order, she was in no mood for company after all the harsh reality that had been flung about like razor blades. "Come in Jason," she took a deep breath as she heard the door open and softly close. A few soft footsteps fell towards her before she had gained the courage to continue. "I know we had plans to talk today, but could we reschedule this for some other time. You're here early and…."

She let out an aggravated sigh when she heard him jump over the couch, running her fingers over her forehead and rubbing her temple. The soft thump behind her indicating that he had landed directly in front of the sofa, leaving only a foot between them, and she was sure he was going to pull another one of his mindless pranks. "Jason, I am not in the mood for your gags today, _please_ can we just reschedule for anoth….. (Gasp)."

The towel she had been folding was dropped as Nick's paws wrapped around her shoulders and his muzzle whispered the words into her ear. "I'm sorry Carrots." She struggled to keep her ears erect as his breath brushed across her face. "Can you forgive me?" She swallowed as she nodded her head, and his arms folded around her as he pulled her into a close embrace. He rocked her a few times back and forth before lowering his muzzle into her neck and brushing against her cheek. Her eyes fluttered, and the almost imperceptible moan that left her was all he needed to hear to gain the courage to lean down and capture her lips as he raised a paw to turn her head. Tongues danced in a battle that caused the need to fight for air on both parts. He had to open the sides of his muzzle to let a rumble escape as she panted and her ears pinned together as they dropped to her shoulders and slid down his arm. "I might be able to make you feel better."

The scent of her filled the air and flooded his mind as if he had never breathed in anything else. Thick and sweet, almost like the flowers from a honeysuckle bush mixed with the scent of freshly falling rain as it hit the earth. The rest of him was overtaken by the fact that her paws were now latched over his, copying every motion he made. He felt a shiver race through her as he ran his tongue up the length of her neck and his paws slid down her sides to land on her hips as she clutched the open front of her button up shirt. The thought of her having any fear towards him was doused when she tilted her head back to allow him access to her throat again as he raked his teeth over her neck. He nearly gasped when he felt her tail quiver against his groin causing a reflex that had him pressing into her. She groaned in response to his hum and her paws slid down his forearms to rest over his paws where she urged them to the front of her jeans."Please Nick."

He slid his thumbs into the top of her jeans and ran his claws through her belly; she trembled as they ruffled through her fur and scraped along her skin. Watching every expression that came over her face, savoring every little sound and motion she made, he smiled when she hopped just a little as his fingers and thumbs locked over folded fabric, he moved again in one swift twist undoing the button of her jeans, pulling them apart far enough for the zipper to drop in a fluid motion. The smile the littered her face was enough to cause another low rumble in his chest as he peppered her cheek with faint kisses.

One paw went to her throat and cradled her head as the other slipped into the tight embrace between her panties and crotch. She lunged forward as his fingers brushed over her slit, only to have him brace and steady her where she stood with her jaw in his palm and the weight of her body against his arm as she leaned forward. The strength in those legs was almost more than he could handle as he stroked her, she would jolt and nearly knock them both off their feet when he hit just the right spot, causing her to kick back in an excited reflex and simultaneously squeak as she clutched at the fur of his arms with both of her paws. So he gently removed his paw while she gasped for air and pushed her another foot towards the table. "Take them off Nick," she whispered as he placed his thumbs into the sides of her jeans and panties. He nipped at her shoulders and around her neck as he felt the jeans catch on her tail, a tail she eagerly tilted so he could yank them down until they hit the floor around her ankles. He had half the mind to remove them, but the other half of his mind reminded him of exactly how powerful those legs were, what those feet and muscles were capable of, and keeping them somewhat contained wasn't an entirely bad idea.

He brushed his claws through the fur of her thighs as they traveled back up her body and she pressed herself back against him, molding her frame to his form. The doe was grinding her tail and ass into his crotch and Nick was rumbling as he fought to maintain the swelling of tingles in his gut. The pads of his fingers pushed up under the fabric of her shirts running up her chest and over her nipples as she let her head drop back into his chest and bit her lip when he finally cupped and massaged both her breasts in his palms with another heated exchange of slapping tongues. A thrust up and he had pulled both shirts off, and she gave up trying to remove his pants when a low thunder ran through him as he tipped her forward onto a pile of towels she had been folding that sat on the table in front of them. The slight lift left just enough room for him to slip his paw between the carved wood and her thighs, allowing him access to ravage her with his fingers. The heat cascading from her was a definite catalyst, swirling around his paw like sand in a shaken globe, her moisture so dense and creamy he couldn't find what he was seeking. He moved one foot between hers and pushed her legs apart as far as the denim fabric of her jeans would allow. Fingers parted and held her lips apart as another grazed for a moment until his pad ran over the top of her clit. One tiny cringe was all it took to know he had found the right spot and he rolled it over his finger repeatedly until her breathing became labored and erratic.

Her tiny claws dug into the oak and scratched across the surface as her body began to stiffen under his strides. The paw he had on her hip moved and laced under her shoulder as she pulled her arms into her body and cupped her paws over her muzzle when she could no longer maintain the light humming she had been struggling to contain. His paw slid between her mouth and he gently pushed them away. There was a momentary confusion on her face and she looked back up at him as he slid his index finger between her front teeth separating the top from bottom and splitting her mouth open. "Breathe Carrots." A heated rush of breath and vocals rushed through her mouth, sending a small vibration through his finger before her legs locked, her toe claws snagged and caught in the carpet as her hips curled around the table. Her knees lifted as her claws dug back into the wooden tabletop, embedded enough that she could no longer pull her fingers towards her palms. Her back dipped slightly and he took one ear between his teeth, brushing his canines through the delicate skin from the base to the tip.

He continued stroking her wet folds until her eyes shot open, only to suddenly slam shut as she stiffened again as she tried to attempt to curl into herself once more. _(I definitely have to remember that spot on her ears)_ heavy breaths left her mouth, laced with a voice in rapture. The pressure and pain from her biting into his finger that was still in her mouth keeping her breathing held nothing compared to the fact that she groaned in short bursts as she tried to catch her breath from succumbing to him a second time. Her cheeks puffed out on each exhale and each time she drew air back in she lightly sucked on his finger as her grip loosened, causing little tingles to race down his arm into his core and through his throbbing shaft. He let out a low growl and pressed into her ass cheeks, and another thrill shot through him as he felt her lips curl into a smile around that single digit as she panted through the ripples of pleasure that ebbed through her body. She whined when he removed his finger and ran his palm over her mound, then lifted her hips slightly as he removed his paw. Looking back she watched him lick his fingers clean with a hungry growl while he watched her still gasping for air.

A quick shift in her vision had him undoing his own pants while flashing her a lusty grin. She responded by raising her hips and wiggling her tail as she smiled back. Her mouth fell slightly open when his pants dropped and when she took in the sight of the bright crimson for the first time, he wasn't sure if it was the color or size that had made her look back at him with wide eyes, but it was a damn good incentive to move further. She let out a sharp cry when he grabbed her hips and slid the length of himself through her folds, nudging her soft crown with his tip. Each time he passed he would catch her clit on his hood, making her squirm and writhe under his weight. He pressed into her with nibbles and soft kisses as he passed his tongue over her shoulders and adjusted his body, gliding along the slick heat that her sheath offered to cradle and caress him in until he nudged the entrance of her sex.

"Please don't…" The words cut him through the core. _Is she afraid?_ His heart sank and his breath caught in his chest when he looked and saw tears falling from her closed eyes. Splashing into the unfinished wood like raindrops hitting a windshield. "….wake up Judy," she whispered. And in an instant, that fleeting fear was gone as quickly as it had come. When he caught the rest of that sentence he was dumbfounded. The words that left her lips left him; Completely. Utterly. Absolutely. Undone. _She's talking to herself? How many times has she dreamed of something like this?_ With one quick motion he unhitched her claws from wood, pulled her arms in under her, cradling her under his weight. He rubbed her cheeks with his muzzle, licked the fur of her neck, cheeks, and around her ears, and whispered; "No more dreaming for my cute little bunny. I love you Judy."

He felt her shudder and a half laugh half sob left her as he took in a deep breath, his ears pinned back and he pressed himself into her, breaking past the boundary of her threshold. He felt a slight catch and pop as the tip slipped through and she gasped. "Ahh!" The only thing he could consider akin to the sensation of the first dip into her was a comet entering the atmosphere. A gentle warmth and tingling in the beginning, followed by embracing heat that quickly turned hot enough to have him sucking air in through his teeth. Pressure and pain combined in a stunning array capable of momentarily paralyzing the fox. Something she reflected back to him as her eyes scrunched together in discomfort and bliss. Her blunt little claws had wrapped into the skin around his wrists, and she lifted her head and laid it in his open paw, nuzzling the pads of his palms and fingers. But he couldn't move any further.

"Judy, I don't think this is going to work."

"Don't stop Nick…. please."

"Together, Judy. We have to do this together if it is going to work." She wasted no time with a response as she cautiously slid herself towards him, pushing herself onto him until she had to stop a take a few deep breaths. She pulled and pushed all the towels out from under her body, tossing them to wherever they may land. Kicking her feet a few times she removed her jeans completely before she wrapped her legs around his in a mockery style of what some school girl does while flipping through a magazine on the floor. With the slight change of the angle of her hips he was near level with the table and they each rocked into each other slowly, making minor adjustments along the way, each taking measure of the other. He comforted her through a gentle struggle, while she calmed him through a burning desire. Until a few (albeit) unintentional pushes and pulls had them both questioning themselves (to late) what the ghostly clicking sensation riveting through their cores that Nick could feel pulling at his groin. "Nick?"

In no way, no shape, no how -were either of them ready for the torrent of the orgasm that slammed Judy's body as if it were a tidal wave crashing against an ocean wall of stone. Seeping and crawling into every crevice, every pore, and every space of her tiny frame. She lost her vision with a bright flash as her eyes rolled to the top of her head. Her knees locked around Nick's legs and pulled him in so far that his knot squeezed against the warmth of her folds. An urgent primal snarl was ripped from him as he fell over her and braced the table as her upper body curled into his chest and her feet twisted towards his ass. The fox was heaving in deep breaths trying to regain his own control as her core pulled and tightened around him in a harmony that left him heaving air as she screamed out his name.

By the time both had caught their breath he stopped and leaned his muzzle into hers, running his tongue along her cheek as his chest heaved against her back. She lay still, breathing rapidly, humming and smiling with each pass of his tongue though the fur on her upper body. As he lifted himself he ran his claws down her shoulders and through her back. She arched and ducked according to where his claws raked over her skin. Just as he was about to pull away, he was yanked back down to the table by his tie, slamming both his palms into the heavy oak at each side of her head. She turned and looked at him with a half lidded sultry glare before her eyes turned steely with resolve and determination. "Finish what you started fox." The look in her eyes made him swallow hard before he ran his paw over the side of her face and brushed his lips against hers, causing her eyes to falter slightly. "Judy. I'm pretty sure you're finis-"

"I'm not… until you are," she said as her eyes softened to look over his face. "This isn't a one way street. I'm not going to take part of you. I know what it all means Nick." Her eyes clouded and in them he saw a plea. A desperation that made him ache, and one he wanted to tear out of her with every atom in his body. "I gave you mine, now give me yours. Please Nick."

 _Has she every done anything half way? Has she ever taken more than she is willing to give? Has she ever quit? Has she ever not known what she wanted? NOPE. Why the hell are you even asking yourself that you idiot._ "Damn Judy," he said as he smiled down at her, watching her eyes swell again as she nodded her head with a soft smile. He folded around her again, wrapping his fingers over the tops of each shoulder while his arms crossed her chest. She nuzzled her nose into his chin, and ground her scent into his chest with her cheeks and along his neck. "I'm not sure this is a good ide-." She turned her head and cut him off by latching onto the loose skin of his throat, sinking in just enough to feel his skin grinding between her teeth and let out a low growl towards the fox. A growl and a love bite in just the right place to make him feel every instinct in him flow with everything lodged in his heart and mind.

He hardly had time to register the fact that she knew what it meant to a fox, but it came across as clearly as if she had been one. And he returned a growl to her as he clenched himself and pumped forward as he pulled her in further. A small yelped escaped him as the shock of his knot slipping into her took away all his other senses. The tight embrace around him burned briefly and settled into a warm tingle as his sac rested against the dampness between her thighs. She tensed for just a second before her whole body relaxed. As he settled himself and steadied his breaths, he felt her rustle when he brushed his jaw over the top of her head marking her for the first time and lifted himself to see her shoulders gently roll a few times. _Is she crying? Oh god did I hurt her?_

"Carrots?"

"Holy fuuuck you feel good inside me!"

Judy turned her head with water logged eyes to see his jaw drop open and his eyes widen as she looked back at him with a very wide, very coy smile. "Carrots- did you just say an actual cuss word?! And refer to something sexual using it?!" His smile grew from ear to ear as he watched a deep blush run through her ears. "I didn't think you had it in you," he said with a smirk.

"Oh I've got _it_ in me alright." She watched him as she clenched her inner muscles around the length of him, and he moaned and flexed his fingers around her shoulder. That momentary satisfaction was hindered when he began looking around the room with wide eyes. "Nick?"

"I'm dead! I crashed my car on the way back and my body is someplace on the highway, while I'm in some sort of enhanced paradise I couldn't have imagined in my wildest dreams, where Judy Hopps is a _dirty talking_ _Naughty_ bunny."

"You don't like it?"

"Are you kitting me?" he twisted her body, supporting her back and head as he turned her, moving one leg over his chest so that she was facing him without removing himself from the spade he was engulfed in. "Nick? What are you doing? Hhhhhhhhhhhhoooooh fuck!"

"THAT! That's what I'm doing! I knew I wasn't going to last ten minutes after I knotted you, and I'll be lucky if I last five with you talking like _that_. I have my very own _Naughty_ bunny, and I want to see every word that comes out of those lips!"

"You like my lips? You just wait until next time and I'll show you what the rest of my mouth can do with their help," she cooed as she ran her tongue around the outside of her mouth.

"DAMN JUDY!"

The desire that swelled in him overcame any lust he had ever kindled, sinking into his muscles and bones until he felt as if it might lift him off the floor. In tandem with the emotion, he lifted her from the table, causing her to sink into him further, something that settled in both of them the way sleep would eventually overtake your senses and cause you to briefly lose track of the world. He spun them to the couch where he sat at the insistence of the pressure of her paws. He held her hips with fervor as she nearly lifted off him several times, and they both moved in sync with each other at a vigorous pace that threatened to slate them both.

Tendrils of electric pleasure shot through his chest as her nipples raked over his skin like shards of glass while her claws kept raking his ears back. The tiny nips she kept taking around his neck and the dampness of her nose washed with her breath sent shivers down his spine each time she ran her tongue along his neck. Before he had time to recover she had leaned up and grabbed one of his ears in her mouth gently pulling and sucking on his skin as her breath blew through the soft fur, sending waves of pleasure throbbing through him as he panted and fought to catch his breath. _Virgin… I know she was but…Rabbit-she's a rabbit! "_ Damn your gonna kill me Judy!"

"Will you die happy?" The doe leaned back and he watched those powerful legs keep moving at a rhythm that was almost blinding as he watched himself sliding in and out of her gasping after she spoke again.

"YES!"

Judy let out a soft giggle as her head fell back and her paws were bracing his knees as she leaned back. Nick watched her gasping through each stride with half lidded eyes and as he ran his thumbs over her nipples he was blowing out a breath just before she shoved him to lie back on the couch. She clutched the fur and skin on his chest watching him huffing as his eyes went wide when she pushed herself back on him hard enough that he felt his sheath buckle under and felt her juices trailing down in sack between his thighs. "Judy," Nick panted as she kept rolling back and forth. "There's something you don't know about when we knot our mate the first time. It's-"

"I want you Nick. All of you. I want to feel you swelling in me. I want everything you have. Cum for me."

 _Damn! She's lewd too! Rabbit! She's a rabbit!_ "FUCK ME!" Nick cried as he tried not to dig his claws into her hips.

"I AM!" Judy leaned down and raked her teeth over his chest. Nicks claws dug into her hips and he grit his teeth looking at her as she pushed back again and started rolling her hips in a way that had their hips grinding together. "Don't stop Nick!"

The fox shook his head thrusting his hips each time she moved as his paws kept a grip on her ass moving her with just as much force. "I can't stop! It's too late!" Judy sat up still rocking and Nick's eyes went wide as she threw her head back smiling.

A rush of adrenaline filled pleasure flooded his body as his voice left him in a desperate release and he gasped for air as he fought to unlock his eyes. Another feral bliss rushed through his blood as he realized his thumbs brushed over the front of her abdomen. The sight alone was enough to make him surge forward once again. Those tiny paws that had pulled at his chest and clutched the fur hard enough that there still remained a mild ache across tender skin had stopped. They traveled slowly up the length of her thighs and then over her belly as she kept bobbing up and down, where she gently squeezed her paws around the outline of his shaft thrusting inside her. Just faint enough that he could make out the familiar shape, and as she brushed over the tip he throbbed inside her, the sensation of her fingers making him thrust again and groan in approval.

Her paws went to her chest where they wrapped together in a death grip and her eyes clamped like a vice before they shot open as he swelled to the point they could no longer move. Nick shot up and Judy turned her head just as his jaw clamped around her shoulder as he claimed her as his mate. The doe leaned into the pain as her own teeth sank into his neck muffling the scream that threatened to escape. The pain from sharp teeth only added another burst of adrenaline heightening the pleasure for both of them as Nick shot his seed into her and wrapped around Judy so hard that her own tremors were held against his chest. Each time Nick would throb inside her as he poured out more of himself the doe would alternate and squeeze him as both their voices echoed through each other's skin sending little waves of euphoria chasing the fading warmth from the afterglow back into view.

Huffing through his spasming release he raised one paw to her face, where he felt a slight tremble of her voice race through her cheeks after she had removed her teeth from his skin as he licked her cheek. An almost ghostly pressure registered that made him thrust into her again and his eyes grew wide when she clamped down around his swollen knot with enough force to tear a yelp from him as he bolted up straighter and tightened his arms around her again. "GODS DAMN!" the words left him without thought as her arms laced under his and wrapped around him in a ferocious grip that left his ribs aching as her claws sank into his shoulders, dragging through the skin of his back leaving trails of fire that were a mild distraction to the fact that her body was squeezing, pulling and tugging at him as if it were trying to vacuum out the very essence he held and was still pumping into her like a gauzier.

Her voice had seemed to leave her or she hadn't had the strength to use it when he finally felt the rush of heated breath bristled though the fur of his neck. He cradled her ears and she nudged her head into his neck as the fire slowly died into warm embers, heavy breaths began to slow and Nick was grooming her shoulder and neck as her eyes fell closed. He let a welcomed exhaustion set in as he leaned back into the couch running her ears between his fingers as they let sleep devour them, warmed by the embrace of being wrapped around each other as Nicks tail covered the parts of her body his arms weren't wrapped around…

Sleep can be your best friend. It can be a reward to labors filled with agony or elation, it can soothe you when you are sore and aching, but for others, it can be an escape. One the fox was all too familiar with and loved inviting. It wasn't that he was lazy, but when you are inconsolable, your mind has a tendency to make your dreams – comfortable. He supposed it was some form of the brain trying to reconfigure chemicals that were out of balance when you were irritable, confused, depressed, or being just downright miserable. Most of the time they didn't even need to make sense. Scattered pieces of memories from broken parts when you woke up several times a night might leave you wondering what the hell you were thinking about when you went to bed. But overall, it didn't really matter what the dream was about, it was about how it made you _feel._

Most of the time he would wake up with a mild confusion that lasted briefly at the fleeting memories, but they still had an odd calming effect, and sometimes bordered on- happiness before he had found Judy in his arms. Those dreams, yeah, those were good regardless of how weird they were sometimes. The senseless ones would once in a while plague you, trying to get your mind to think and recall details that were flashes at best, and didn't make sense. But he thought that also might be a way for your brain to try and find escape from things you didn't want to deal with or concentrate on directly while awake. Some kind of involuntary distraction from the subconscious part of your own mind. On the other paw, the dreams he could remember, the dreams that were wonderful and made him the happiest, were also the ones that left him feeling lost throughout the entire next day and wishing he could forget them entirely. Always revolving around a smiling bunny he could never get his mind off of. Then again, there had been a few that had done more than just make him pine for her more.

Nick was dreaming again, and the mild rustle trying to drag him from the lovely thoughts rampaging through his addled mind kept him from stirring, wishing for nothing more than to fall back into the embrace of the stupor his own mind had created. A prison he had manifested for himself and had no desire to escape. Her scent filled his lungs with every breath he took, the warmth of her body resting against his chest and her paws sliding through his fur. Silky fingers leaving trails of tingling flesh that had him humming in contentment. Tick-tick-tick-tick. _What is that noise?_ Tick- tick-tick-tick…

Opening his eyes he was welcomed back to the world with the realization that he was not dreaming, as he felt his paws run down the sides of her arms. Her breath washed over his chest and rushed through the rest of his body in a pleasant wave of euphoria that had his lips curling as his nose flared at her scent that still lingered in the air like a bygone perfume. Tick-tick-tick-tick. _What the hell is that noise?_ Looking down all he could see was the top of her head, so he lifted himself slightly and placed a paw on the side of her face and looked around. Then he felt the vibration through his pads, and heard the noise again. His ears perked, and though he really had no desire to wake her, watching her draped over him like a blaket, his curiosity took hold. "Carrots?" She hummed in response as her paws spread out through his chest in a pleasant exploration.

"Are you… _purring?_ " She raised herself up slightly. Looking at him with a tilted head and a perplexed look on her face

"Rabbits don't purr Nick. Neither do foxes remember?"

"Well what's that noise you're making?" he asked as he ran his paws down her spine, causing her back to arch slightly. With her movement he felt a light tug at his groin that pulled him internally to brace her hips and steady her from further motion as he throbbed inside her. Her eyes fluttered and she let out a small groan before she 'purred' again. "You are definitely purring Carrots." A deep blush flushed her ears and her nose twitched as she slapped both paws over her muzzle. He couldn't control the mostly one sided smirk he leveled on her. "After all _that_ , everything we did and all those things you said, _this_ makes you… _shy_?" Her eyes darted away from him for a moment before she took a breath and a small smile graced her lips.

"I didn't know I was doing that, and it's not purring, it's called chiddering."

"Sounds like purring to me Fluff."

"No. Cat's purr, and chatter, and squirrels chitter, they use their vocal cords or vibrate their air pipes to make the sound. Rabbits rub their teeth together, grinding them and the friction makes the noise."

"Uh hu, so what's so embarrassing about that?"

The ears that she had held up dropped with a deeper blush than he thought he had ever seen her don and fell behind her head as she nervously bit into and chewed on her index claw while her eyes darted around the room. He gently squeezed her shoulder to elicit a response as he deadpanned her. "Oh O-OK," she whispered as she cupped both paws in front of her. "Rabbits only do that when they are with their life mate, the one they 'bond' with, sometimes it can happen from physical pleasure, but most of it is caused from emotional.. uh." She struggled briefly trying to find the right words, and after a moment of thought, settled on the one that still didn't quite elaborate the extent of the meaning with a questioning inflection in her voice. "Fulfillment?"

The warmth of the smile that dawned over his face was quickly mirrored as he chuckled at her. "I guess I knotted and claimed the right girl then hu?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"You knew I was going to bite you didn't you?"

Judy nodded as she grinned "You wouldn't tell me what was bothering you about it, so I asked a farm boy why you were so nervous about everything, it made him pretty nervous talking about it too. I hoped you would claim me after he explained it though."

Nick laughed and shook his head. "I have a kitty who purrs when she's happy."

"Nick- why do you insist on calling me a kitty? I am a bunny."

The fox smirked and shrugged. "Judy, Bunny, Kitty, you really want to know why? It's because they all end in Y."

Judy deadpanned him and rolled her eyes but asked anyway "Why?"

"Because she is mine, that's why." Judy giggled as she shook her head and burrowed into his chest.

Nick looked at the table and cringed. "Pop-Pop is going to kill us for that."

Judy looked over at it and smiled shaking her head. "No, I already knew what I wanted carved into it, and those claw marks will be perfect for the stems on the flowers."

Just as they leaned towards each other for a kiss the sharp rap of three knocks hit the door behind them. "Turnip greens! It's my brother!" she said in a hushed voice. She looked over at the clock sitting on her side table to see the time and back to Nick, who had his ears tucked back. "How long have we been…"

"It'll be at least another ten minutes Carrots, it can take up to twenty."

Another set of knocks. "Jason! We have to reschedule for another day. I'm uh… busy… uhm something came up." She gasped and slapped her paw to her forehead as soon as the words left her mouth.

Nick was desperately trying to choke back the laughter as he mumbled a response. "It most certainly did!" She socked him in the chest causing him to fall back and cackle through the paws he had clapped around his muzzle. –Thump- "OW!"

Judy fought the urge not to grin as she attempted to scowl at him, a battle she was quickly losing as Nick kept snickering before her brothers voice rang out from behind the front door.

"Judy?! Are you alright?" The buck only heard rustling noises and what sounded like arguing voices muffled behind the door as he grabbed the handle and started to twist the knob, concern for his sister forthcoming in his mind after the last time he had seen her when she was – out of sorts.

(Nick Whispering) "Hahaha- I can't believe you said that!" (Smack) "Ow!"

"Nick stop laughing, this isn't funny!" She whispered. "Jason. Do not come in here! I swear I will KILL you!" she yelled as the knob turned.

The buck twisted the knob throwing the door open, taking two long steps into the room. "Judy- what the hell has gotten into yo-….." He froze as he saw her suddenly lift her upper body off up from behind the back of the couch, her arms covering her bare chest, followed shortly by a fox who had a tugging at his entrails that forced him to follow the same motion.

"I did." Nick straightened his back and ran his chin over the top of her head, turning to face the stunned visitor before his eyes half lidded grinning ear to ear.

Jason's ears sank, and his facial features sagged as he saw the fox wrap around his sister. His mouth fell open when his lanky arms curled around her body and her eyelids drooped as she pressed her cheek into the side of his neck and muzzle, rubbing her scent into his fur. The sound of her chiddering caused the bucks shoulders to slump as his arms went numb.

"Nick!" Judy yelled as she tried to fend off the sensation of his soft furred sheath as it nestled deeper, tickling into her folds.

The buck backed out of the room quickly and scrambled for the doorknob, and it swung back at Jason sharply after a quick tug on the handle. He turned on his heel and landed his back against the cold wood when the door slammed shut. Jason heaved in and out sharply a few times before Judy and Nick heard a slapping sound and her brother uttered a little too loudly, "Holy carrots, he's a _fucking_ fox!"

Judy clamped her paws around Nicks muzzle "Don't you say a word. Not. One. Word. Nick!" She couldn't help but giggle as he laughed through her paws and hugged her a little tighter as she leaned into him.

Nick laughed as Judy kept trying to hold in her giggles, "I can't help it Fluff, this couldn't get any better if I had planned it….."

-Thump- "OW!" (Snicker)


End file.
